The Reunion
by Saffron465
Summary: Ron doesn't usually get to see his large chaotic family in full very often. So when he receives a letter from Molly Weasley requesting his presence at a family reunion, he isn't sure what to think.


"You've got to be kidding me. I refuse. No, definitely not." Ron said with his arms folded tightly across his chest. "She cannot possibly think I would ever want to go to this." He threw the letter onto the table furiously.

"What?" Hermione said while walking over to his side. "What are you so upset about this time?" She placed one hand on his shoulder and gently picked up the letter. As she read it, she couldn't help herself. She stifled a laugh, grinning. "Seriously Ron, this is what you're upset about? That's ridiculous." After giving Ron a look of disappointment, she glanced down at the paper again, noticing Molly's neat cursive.

"She wants us to go to a bloody family reunion! Do you know how chaotic that would be?" Ron said, frustrated by his wife's reaction.

"Of course we're going. I'll tell the kids." She danced away, smiling brightly. Ron frowned in her direction, still surly.

* * *

Ron strode into the Burrow with Hermione and a scowl on his face. They were greeted by Harry and Ginny, and both had welcoming smiles. The three Potter children played in the main room, laughing loudly. Hugo and Rose ran to join their friends.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, running up to Harry and hugging him. As soon as Hermione met eyes with Ginny, they ran and hugged each other, saying hello.

"Ron, I'm so glad you came! I knew you wouldn't want to, but I'm glad you did anyway." Ginny said, beaming. "It's going to be so much fun. George is here, and so are Bill, Charlie, Percy, and mum!" They all looked downcast when they thought of the name that was missing. Luckily, Hermione stopped the silence.

"Aren't you glad I made you come, Ron? Oh, it was so hard getting him out the door." They all continued to chat as they made their way outside.

"Ron!" They heard a shriek and turned to see what made the noise. Molly ran over to them as fast as she could, a large smile on her face that could have outshone the sun. "I'm so glad you came," she said, but her voice was muffled in the large hug she gave her son. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all followed Molly towards the backyard where a small crowd of people was spread about the yard. Children played hide and seek, running around large hedges.

Ron took a deep breath and strode into the madness.

* * *

Hermione had spread out a large blanket for them to sit on. Ron was starting to feel a little better, although he would still rather be home. Molly had opened a small picnic basket that was much larger on the inside, and with help, had spread out all the food. Ginny had gone off to chat with her mum, leaving Ron, Harry, and Hermione by themselves.

"I miss you, Harry. I know Ron gets to see you a lot, but I don't. I miss talking to friends. Instead, I'm forced to talk to this one." Hermione turned towards Ron, and Harry smiled.

"I miss you too." Harry helped himself to another slice of pie, offering one to Ron.

"How are things with Ginny?" Ron asked, slathering on a massive amount of whipped cream to his own piece.

"We're fine, as usual. Al and James seem to be fighting all the time. And Lily's at the age where she's asking ten questions per minute. I miss you guys too, I wish we could do this more." Harry glanced over at his kids, who were playing a game of tag with their cousins. Suddenly, a yell echoed through the yard, making all three parents jump up.

"Mum!" Hugo's shouts echoed through the yard, and Hermione quickly made her way to his side. A large green Bowtruckle was climbing up his arm, and he was as pale as a ghost.

"It's alright, Hugo, it's just a Bowtruckle. It won't hurt you," Hermione laughed softly, carefully lifting the spindly green creature off of his arm. He gasped and stood up, brushing his arm off and sprinting away. Hermione laughed and walked back over to Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked half-heartedly, more concerned with his piece of pie.

"Oh nothing," she replied. "Just scared of a bowtruckle." Harry chuckled.

"Are you happy being the Minister, Hermione?" he asked. He had always wondered what it was like, being in charge of the entire wizarding world and all.

"Oh yes, I love it! There are so many new things to learn, and I never get bored. I can't wait until my next project most of the time," Hermione gushed, and her husband shook his head.

"Oh Harry, why did you get her started? Now she'll never stop talking about it," he said indignantly. Harry laughed, and Hermione turned bright red.

"Would you rather I said nothing at all, Ron? Would you like silence?"

"Yes, please! That would be wonderful!" Ron said with a glare. Hermione stood up abruptly and stormed away, still blushing. Harry shook his head slowly.

"Just like old times."

* * *

Bill and Charlie had been arguing about a rare species of dragon for about half an hour, and Ron was tired of entertaining the children with his wand. Most of the family had come to listen to the debate, including Harry and Hermione. Ron was left alone, so he went over to have some food. Before he could take another bite of his pizza, Hermione strode over with an angry expression.

"Ron, are you really eating pizza in the middle of this?" She didn't wait for his answer before continuing. "Also, I'm still waiting for an apology." She stood there, staring at him for what seemed like forever before finally storming off again. Ron stood there obliviously, pizza dangling in his hand, and continued to eat. Harry then came over, grabbed Ron's arm, and pulled him over to where the family was crowded around Bill and Charlie.

"C'mon, Ron, it might be good for you to finally learn something about your brother's work," Harry laughed. "And also, you should apologize to Hermione. Can't have her mad at us forever."

* * *

As the reunion was nearing its end, Ron felt a sense of peculiar sense of forlorn. He wouldn't see his mother, brothers, aunts, and uncles again for quite a while. Most of them saw each other often, and he wouldn't. As he gazed up into the stars, he wondered if he may never see them again. _That's bloody stupid, Ron. Stop it, _he thought. Hermione came over to lay next to him on the blanket. Ron rolled over so he was facing her, and tapped her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for saying you talk about your job too much," he said, mocking a sad child's tone of voice. Hermione tried to glare, but she couldn't help laughing at the pitiful face he was making.

"Ron, you look like a cross between a kitten that's been caught in the rain and a sad owl." He smiled, and noticed how the starlight made her eyes sparkle. This was someone he loved, someone he would never let go.

"Thanks." They stared into each other's eyes for a while, not wanting to look away.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose shouted at them, and they sat up reluctantly.

"What, Rose?" Hermione said, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Hugo just ate a handful of dirt!" Ron turned to his wife and laughed.

"I think that's our cue to leave."

* * *

**Beater Two: **_Nature. _Write a fic set somewhere surrounded by nature. (eg. The Forbidden Forest, the Forest of Dean, the Mountains where the giants live etc. It doesn't have to be somewhere we see in canon as long as it's set somewhere natural)

Beater 2

Chudley Cannons

Round 6

Prompts: (dialogue) "Are you really eating pizza in the middle of this?"

(creature) Bowtruckle

(emotion) disappointment

(word) starlight

(object) picnic basket

Word count: 1246


End file.
